Conventionally, there is known a robot system that instruct a robot by a controller controlling the robot to move a work into and out of a container or the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a robot that vertically moves by moving a leg unit and conveys a thin-plate like work, such as a semiconductor wafer, by an arm unit arranged in the upper portion.
Examples of documents related to the above-described conventional technology include Japanese Patent No. 4466785.
However, when performing a maintenance operation of a robot included in a conventional robot system, the operation needs to be performed by using heavy machinery such as a crane for lifting heavy goods. Therefore, there is a problem in that it takes time to prepare heavy machinery and perform an actual operation.
For example, when replacing a heavy part such as a motor included in a conventional robot, it takes a long time, for example, to carry in and carry out a crane, ensure working space, and mount and remove jigs.